Les conspirateurs
by selene Magnus
Summary: Prélude à la 6ème année: le trio découvre un secret concernant leur professeur préféré.
1. Chapter 1 - prologue

**- Les conspirateurs -**

**Tome 6 - Chapitre 6 dévié ****-**

* * *

Harry et ses deux amis suivent Drago Malfoy, aperçu en train de courir dans l'allée des embrumes. Il venait de fausser compagnie à sa mère (Harry les avait croisés dans la boutique de la couturière), c'était forcément pour un mauvais coup.

Ce n'était pas loin de la réalité, sauf sur un détail. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme qui avait déjoué la surveillance de sa mère, mais elle qui s'était éclipsée discrètement en l'abandonnant dans une boutique.

En retournant retrouver leurs amis dans la boutique des jumeaux, le trio aperçoit Narcissa Malfoy dans une ruelle. Elle discute avec un homme, qui lui, est resté dans l'ombre des bâtiments environnants.

_- Je ne peux rester longtemps… j'ai peur que Drago ait des soupçons_

_- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, je m'en occupe_

_- S'il te plait_

_- Chuut… je t'ai promis Narcissa_

Elle baisse la tête un instant. Quand elle la relève sur lui, sa voix est catégorique:

_- J'ai confiance en toi_

_- Bien. Il faut y aller maintenant_

_- Juste une dernière chose_

_- Quoi?_

Elle le rejoint dans la pénombre, se rapproche de lui et lui murmure quelque chose que les adolescents cachés sous leur cape invisible n'entendent pas.

_- Tu es sûre?_ - s'inquiète l'homme.

Elle acquiesce. _- Moi?_ - demande-t-il doucement.

_- Forcément! N'oublie pas où loge mon mari ces derniers mois!_ - répond-t-elle vexée.

_- Bien sûr_

Il s'avance un peu d'elle, ce qui le sort de son obscurité protectrice. Il s'avance dans la ruelle et vérifie que personne ne les surveille. Les jeunes sont stupéfiés: c'est étonnamment leur professeur Rogue. Comment n'ont-ils pas reconnu sa voix froide? Mais dans cette ruelle, il parlait bas et sa voix semblait plus agréable qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ayant inspecté les environs, sans détecter les adolescents camouflés, il retourne auprès de sa conspiratrice. Ce qu'il fit ensuite laissa les trois amis statufiés. Il prit Narcissa par une épaule et la poussa délicatement contre le mur. Et il l'embrassa. Elle y répondit fougueusement en passant ses bras le long de son dos. Ron se retient de vomir et Hermione de s'évanouir.

_- Prends soin de toi. Et de lui maintenant_

_- Oui, et toi, fais attention à lui_

_- Va maintenant, avant qu'il ne te cherche_

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et après un rapide baiser, elle le laissa. Il partit aussitôt par l'autre voie. Les trois adolescents se hâtèrent d'ôter la cape pour respirer une bouffée d'air libre.

Harry :_ - Incroyable! Rogue et la mère Malfoy!_

Ron :_ - Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar! Hein c'est ça? Je suis dans mon lit et j'ai rêvé que cette limace répugnante puisse un jour embrasser une femme!_

Hermione : _- Bon ça va Ron! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous avancer de savoir ça? Que Rogue et Narcissa Malfoy ont une liaison, ce ne sont pas nos affaires!_ - temporisa Hermione.

R: _- Mais quand même! Elle est encore assez jolie, mais lui! Lui! C'est si… beurk_

He:_ - On a compris Ron!_

R: _- Comment on peut avoir envie de laisser cet horrible personnage poser un doigt sur vous? Alors la bouche! Beurk beurk beurk!_

Ha:_ - C'est la femme de Malfoy, plus rien ne peut la dégoûter_

R: _- Lucius Malfoy a quand même plus d'allure et de chic que ce croque-mort ambulant!_

He:_ - Sachez que les femmes voient plus loin que l'allure physique! Nous sommes bien plus évoluées que vous!_

R:_ - "Évoluées?" Tu appelles ça "évoluées" que de toucher une limace visqueuse et grasse!_

He:_ - Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Ron, mais lui au moins, il a de l'instruction! De la culture et de l'intellig…_

R: _- Mais écoutes-là Harry! Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour ça?_

He: _- Mais… mais pas du tout! Je disais juste…_

R: -_ Passe encore Lockhart, c'était un abruti mais il avait l'air humain au moins!_

Ha: -_ Bon arrêtez tous les deux! Nous devons retourner à la boutique avant qu'on découvre notre absence_

R: - _Oui tu as raison. Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose Harry! Tu en penses quoi de tout ça?_

Ha: _- Drago prépare quelque chose, nous devons découvrir…_

R: - _Mais non pas ça! Rogue et Elle!_

Ha: -_ Franchement, je m'en fiche! Et puis non, s'il me harcèle cette année, je lui balancerai ça en pleine poire!_

He: - _Non Harry, tu ne diras rien! C'est sa vie privée, ce ne sont aucunement nos affaires!_

Ha: -_ Ce sera un bon petit chantage! Je pourrais le dire à Dumbledore, il comprendra enfin qui Rogue est au fond! S'il fréquente la mère Malfoy, c'est bien la preuve qu'il est du côté des mangemorts, non? Sinon il ne pourrait pas la supporter!_

He: -_ Peut-être tout simplement qu'il l'aime? Quel que soit le camp où elle est?_

Ha: - _Lui aimer? Il ne sait pas ce que c'est_

He: -_ J'ai pourtant eu l'impression dans la ruelle, qu'il était attentionné avec elle_

Ha: - _Alors c'est qu'il n'a pas encore obtenu ce qu'il voulait_

He: - _Tu es cynique Harry!_

Ha: -_ Avec lui, il n'y a pas de gentillesse possible! Tu as vu comment il me traite depuis le début! Je lui avais fait quoi, moi hein? Et comment il détestait Sirius! Il doit bien être content qu'il soit mort. Sûrement qu'ils ont fêté ça tous les deux!_

He: - _Arrête Harry, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Viens, rentrons_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Final

**- Tome 7 - Final**

Elle se retourne spontanément et aperçoit une ombre postée derrière un pilier. Un regard autour d'elle lui démontre que tous les autres personnes sont concentrés sur la scène devant eux : le Seigneur des Ténèbres face au jeune Longdubat, qui lui tient tête. Que se soient ses alliés ou ses ennemis, personne, à part elle, n'a remarqué la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se maintient sans bruit au loin. Profitant de l'inattention de tous, elle quitte sa place auprès de son mari et se dirige rapidement vers l'ombre.

_- Severus! Oh mon dieu? Que t'est-il arrivé? Qui t'a fait cela?_

_- Baisse un peu ta voix Narcissa! Et qui veux-tu qui cherche à me tuer de cette façon?_

Il descend un peu son col pour lui montrer la blessure béante sur son cou.

_- Oh Seigneur! Des crocs!_

_- Chut. Il me croit mort, c'est ma seule protection. Où en sommes nous?_

_- Euh... le Maître tente de convaincre les élèves de le suivre_

_- Est-ce qu'il les a attaqué?_

_- Le jeune Longdubat a voulu faire preuve d'héroïsme et..._

_- Ah non! Pas les enfants!_

_- Severus..._

_- Et Potter? Il fait quoi?_

_- Il... il est là-bas_

Elle lui montre le corps inanimé pendant des bras du demi géant.

_- Malédiction! Malédiction! Il est mort?_

_- Que t'importe?_

_- C'était la seule arme contre Lui, tu ne comprends pas? La seule chance de notre monde! On a échoué... j'ai échoué_

_- Severus, attends...écoutes-moi_

Elle se penche vers lui, et le prend entre ses bras. Elle le repousse derrière le pilier protecteur pour que personne ne les voit.

_- Il est vivant_ - murmure-t-elle doucement. _- Il vit encore, juste assommé_

_- Tu es sûre de ça?_

_- C'est moi qui l'ai déclaré mort, mais j'ai feinté. Le Maître l'a cru et l'exhibe pour décourager les autres_

_- Alors tout est encore possible. Narcissa, tu va faire exactement ce que je vais te dire_

_- Mais dans quel camp es-tu?_

_- Celui dans lequel il faut être. Tu vas t'approcher de Potter et entrer dans son esprit. Tu sais le faire?_

_- Mais... je suis loin d'avoir ton niveau! Ce sera très faible et..._

_- Il ne saura pas de toute façon distinguer la nuance. Inspire-lui un rêve pendant son inconscience, il est habitué à les croire. Tu vas lui insuffler certains sorts de protection, et d'autres d'attaques, et ainsi il fera ce qu'il faut pour l'occuper_

_- L'occuper à quoi?_

_- Narci, seul Potter à le pouvoir de le vaincre. Seulement lui et personne d'autre_

_- Que pouvons-nous faire nous alors?_

_- Détruire son familier_

_- Le...serpent?_

_- Oui. Ça va l'affaiblir et peut-être même le blesser. Prends une fiole dans ma poche et bois-là. Donne-en aussi à Drago. Et ensemble, tuez-moi cette bête de malheur_

_- Cette potion?_

_- C'est un anti-venin. Et tu peux constater son efficacité sur moi_

_'_

_'_

_- Papa? Où est Maman?_

_- Hein? Je sais pas, elle était juste à côté_

_- Je vais voir_

Le jeune homme regarde autour du champ de bataille, à la recherche de sa mère. Il aperçoit son manteau dépasser derrière un bloc de pierre. Il s'y rend aussitôt. Et la surprend en train d'éponger le sang sur le corps de son professeur de potion.

_- Monsieur?_

_- Drago! Ne reste pas planté là, on va nous repérer_

Sa mère le tire auprès d'elle, et le force à se cacher avec eux.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Professeur?_

_- Il est blessé et très affaibli, Drago. Mais personne ne doit le trouver, tu comprends?_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- C'est le Maître qui a essayé de le tuer! Tu ne vas pas le dénoncer quand même?_

_- Le... le Maître? Mais pourquoi?_

_S- Drago... n'y retournez pas ... avec eux_

_D- Mais?_

_N- Reste ici mon chéri_

_D- Mais... mais Papa?_

_S- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre père a le don de sentir le vent tourner_

_D- Vous... vous le trahissez_

_S- Drago, n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes heureux du côté où vous êtes aujourd'hui. Je vous connais, sûrement mieux que votre père : je vous ai vu grandir chaque jour depuis 7 ans, je vous ai vu devenir un jeune homme honnête, malgré certains petits travers sans importance. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un assoiffé de sang comme vos compagnons, je sais que vous allez faire le bon choix_

_D- Mais... il va sa venger... Regardez ce qu'il vous a déjà fait!_

_S- Ce n'est pas grave, ce qu'il me fait_

_N- Severus!_

_S- Tant que nous réussissons_

_D- Il faut vous cacher et vous soigner!_

_S- Plus tard, nous aurons le temps. Maintenant, nous devons..._

_N- Pas toi Severus! Tu tiens à peine debout! C'est nous qui allons agir, à ta place_

_D- Maman! Vous vous mettez du côté des Sangs de bourbes !_

_S- Ce n'est pas une question de trahison, d'opinions et encore moins de pureté de sang, mais de liberté, ou de tyrannie ! Voulez-vous passer votre vie à craindre le lendemain ? Pour vous et vos proches ? Voulez-vous chaque jour vous demander s'il sera le dernier ? Parce que ce matin Il aura été de mauvaise humeur ! Voulez-vous frôler les murs, parce que un mot, que dis-je un mot, un regard, ou même l'absence d'un regard, ou pire une humeur, peut vous condamner ? C'est cela la terreur, la véritable terreur qui nous attend chaque seconde si Il gagne. Il vaut mieux un gouvernement laxiste qu'un tyran sanguinaire, vous le concevez n'est-ce pas ?_

_D- Il va nous tuer! Nous tuer tous!Il ne pardonne pas la trahison !_

_S- C'est normal d'avoir peur face à la mort, Drago_

_D- Je n'ai pas peur!_

_S- Si. Vous avez peur, nous avons peur, nous avons tous peur_

_D- Vous aussi?_

_S- Oui, moi aussi. Mais je sais ne pas le montrer_

_D- Je... je voudrais être comme vous_

_S- Ce n'est pas le plus urgent aujourd'hui. Qu'importe ce que vous montrez, personne ne vous jugera, ils sont tous au même stade. Allez vous mettre loin de lui à l'abri avec votre mère, et vous allez faire un petit travail pour moi_

_D- Un travail?_

_S- Une mission. De la plus haute importance Drago_

_D- Vraiment?_

_S- Votre mère vous expliquera. Soyez rusés et persévérants, ne vous souciez pas du front, mais de votre rôle simplement. D'accord Drago?_

_D- Oui, d'accord. Mais vous?_

_S- J'ai du mal à bouger, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, mais je n'abandonne pas. Toi non plus mon grand! Tu n'abandonne pas, ok?_

_D- Professeur?_

_S- Oui_

_D- Ne mourrez pas. S'il vous plaît_

_S- Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, malheureusement. Mais je promets de faire tout mon possible. En échange, prends soin de toi, et de ta mère, fiston. Je sais que tu peux le faire._

_D- Vous… vous m'appelez… fiston ?_

_S- Pardonnez moi cet écart de langage, mais dans de tels moments, on en oublie la politesse et on se surprend à rêver des choses impossibles_

_D- Vis à vis de moi?_

_S- J'ai toujours essayé de veiller sur toi, de te soutenir. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai laissé passer toutes tes petites conneries à l'école?_

_D- Mes..._

_S- J'ai toujours su tout ce que tu faisais Drago. Je sais tout ce que fait chaque élève de ma maison, et souvent celle des autres aussi. Mais je ne te brimais pas, je ne te punissais pas, et pourtant... plus d'un a été en retenue pour bien moins que tes petites provocations_

_D- Pourquoi alors?_

_S- Drago... je tiens à toi...vraiment. Je crois que j'aurais été fier... vraiment heureux... si tu avais été mon fils. Je sais que tu as toujours cherché l'approbation de ton père, et cet idiot n'était pas capable de le voir. Mais moi si_

_D- Vous savez? Vous savez ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là? Vous aussi vous avez essayé de faire toujours plaisir à votre père? En vain?_

_S- Non. Je cherchais surtout à ce qu'il m'oublie et à ne pas lui donner des raisons d'être déplaisant. Mais toi... si j'avais eu un fils... si tu avais été celui-ci... je te jure..._

_D- Monsieur..._

_S- Je veux que tu vives Drago, et que tu sois en sécurité et heureux. C'est pour ça que je me bats en ce jour, pour toi. Et accessoirement pour tous ces pauvres gosses perdus dans cette guerre d'arrogants et de pouvoirs illusoires_

_D- Oh regardez ! Potter ! Potter se lève ! Il était vivant ?_

_N- En effet_

_D- Tu le savais Maman, tu as fait croire le contraire, pourquoi ?_

_N- Je… sur le moment, je voulais gagner du temps, rentrer dans le manoir pour t'y retrouver. Si j'avais dit la vérité, il l'aurait achevé et... j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite_

_S- Merlin, quelle puissance ! Ne restez pas devant. Narcissa, le serpent... tuez le serpent_

_N- Je ne te laisse pas seul_

_S- Il le faut, la victoire est plus importante. Allez! Allez maintenant!_

_'_

_- Narcissa? Drago?_

_- Nous sommes ici Lucius_

L'homme s'avance vers la voix de sa femme, et la trouve dans les bras de son comparse.

_- Oh? Severus? Tu … tu es..._

_- Vivant, oui. Tu n'es pas trop déçu j'espère?_

_- Le…le Maître m'avait demandé… ordonné d'aller te chercher_

_- Qu'importe maintenant. Il est détruit à jamais. Une bonne chose de faite_

_- Tu es dans un sale état. Il a essayé de te tuer?_

_- Oui, comme tu le vois_

_- Tu t'en es sorti, c'est le principal. Mais nous ne pouvons rester ici, ils vont bientôt nous arrêter, vous en êtes tous conscients?_

_N- Nous restons ici_

_- Narcissa, tu es folle?_

_N- Je n'ai pas participé à un seul combat. Je n'ai tué personne de toute ma vie, Drago non plus_

_- Vous étiez avec nous tous! Les Aurors ne feront pas de différence_

_S- Pour toi en effet. Mais nous étions du bon côté_

_- Que veux-tu dire?_

_S- J'étais un espion Lucius. Depuis le début. Je n'ai tué Dumbledore que pour obtenir la confiance de Voldemort et déjouer ses plans_

_- C'est impossible!_

_S- Hélas pour lui, si. Si toutes vos opérations finissaient mal, y compris ton attaque au ministère, c'était parce que j'en informais l'Ordre du Phénix à temps_

_- Tu…tu nous espionnais? Pour Dumbledore?_

_S- Lucius, je suis désolé que tu découvre la situation de cette manière, et j'aurais aimé en discuter plus avant, mais le temps nous presse. Laisse Drago avec nous, tu sais que je suis plus à même de lui éviter la prison, alors que si tu l'emmènes avec toi il ne partagera pas que ta fuite, mais surtout ta condamnation. Je peux le disculper, je trouverai une explication, mais ça ne tiendra pas s'il est en cavale avec toi_

_- Tu as malheureusement raison. Mais qu'il ne lui arrive rien, sinon tu supportera mon courroux. Quant à toi Narcissa, inutile de te demander ton camp_

_N- En effet, je reste avec Severus. Cela fait presque deux ans que nous... nous fréquentons_

_- Je me doutais de quelque chose du genre. Et à voir comment tu t'agrippes à lui, j'en déduis que je te serai plus utile loin d'ici_

_S- Tu perds un temps précieux Lucius. Va, nous cacherons ta fuite, c'est la dernière aide que nous pourrons t'apporter_

_- Drago…_

_D- Papa! Pars maintenant, tant que c'est possible_

_- Bien, j'aurais espéré que tu insisterais pour me suivre_

_D- Je…_

_N- Il est jeune Lucius! Ne lui gâche pas sa chance de s'en sortir_

_- J'ai compris Narcissa! Je reste quand même déçu de ne compter si peu, pour mon fils comme pour ma femme. Adieu alors_

Il part sans se retourner sur les siens. Narcissa serre son fils, pour le consoler, alors que surgit le vainqueur, atterré de ce qu'il voit.

_H- Mr ? Pro... professeur Rogue ? Vous êtes vivant ?_

_S- En effet, ce n'est pas un venin, même maléfique, qui peut venir à bout d'un expert en poison_

_- C'est... c'est merveilleux_

_- Ne vous croyez pas obligé d'en rajouter Potter. Vous et moi savons quels sentiments nous partageons_

_- Non, plus maintenant Professeur, j'ai compris... grâce à vos souvenirs_

_- Potter ! Comprenez bien une chose ! Je vous ai offert ces souvenirs parce qu'il était nécessaire que vous compreniez votre rôle, mais ce fut une déchirure pour moi. Alors soyez pour une fois aimable, et oubliez-les, et n'en parlez à personne_

_- Mais Mr ? Cela va vous disculper de tous soupçons_

_- Mais les choses privées doivent le rester, ayez juste assez de correction envers moi pour ne pas les divulguer_

_- Oui bien sûr, mais …. Ma mère ? _- fit le jeune homme en regardant Narcissa tenir amoureusement son interlocuteur.

_- Je ne souhaite plus en parler, est-ce bien clair ? J'ai, il me semble, payé ma dette envers elle : vous êtes vivant et Voldemort détruit. Par conséquent, je vais tirer un trait sur le passé et essayer, pour la première fois, de vivre pleinement. Auriez-vous l'impudence de m'en empêcher ?_

_- Non, certes non..._

En aparté, Drago regarde sa mère, inquiet des révélations qu'il devine, mais elle le rassure :

_N- Qu'importe le passé, Severus a le droit d'avoir ses secrets, j'ai confiance_

Mais celui-ci l'a entendu et se tourne vers elle :

_S- Non, plus de secrets, plus de double-jeu. Je veux que notre histoire soit authentique et sincère, je te dirai tout Narcissa, lorsque je m'en sentirai prêt_

_N- Tu n'es pas obligé_

_S- Si je le veux, je le dois. Si seulement, j'avais pu te regarder avant, me rendre compte que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait, au lieu de m'enfermer dans un cauchemar inaccessible_

_N- Je…Severus, je suis désolée…pour le bébé_

_S- Chut, tu n'es pas responsable. Nous sommes vivants, tous. Et libres. C'est, il me semble, un miracle qui doit nous suffire_

_D- Quel bébé?_

_N- Euh… Drago, je…_

_S- Il vaudrait mieux pour chacun de nous de ne pas insister sur nos blessures. Mais vous avez le droit de savoir Drago. Votre mère a porté un enfant, l'année dernière. Malheureusement, il n'a pas vécu_

_D- Quoi? Un… un enfant?_

_N- J'ai fait une fausse couche, et…_

_S- Calme-toi Narci. Je ne te reproche rien, tu le sais_

_N- Je voulais cet enfant_

_S- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons re-écrire le passé_

_D- Est-ce que?_

_S- Oui Drago?_

_D- C'était le … vôtre, c'est ça?_

_S- Oui. Je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez de cette façon_

_D- Donc, tous les deux, ça date de si longtemps que ça?_

_S- Deux ans, oui_

_D- Si j'avais su! Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit?_

_S- Vraiment? Vous me reprochiez déjà de voler votre gloire, et la place de votre père auprès du Lord. Je ne me voyais pas avouer que je lui avais effectivement volé sa place, mais auprès de sa femme!_

_D- Mais?_

_S- Écoutez Drago, je ne suis pas fier de notre attitude envers votre père, mais si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, allez-y! Critiquez-moi, haïssez-moi si cela vous soulage, mais n'en voulez pas à votre mère_

_D- Non, je ne veux ni juger ni blâmer. Je veux que cette folie s'arrête_

_S- Elle est finie, rassurez-vous. La vraie vie, une vie simple et sans peur peut commencer_

* * *

**Je reconnais que cette fanfiction est courte et décousue, mais je n'étais pas plus inspirée que ça. en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus?**


End file.
